LV Der Weg zur Unsterblichkeit
by Eule20
Summary: Keine Romanze, aber Voldemorts Leben pur. Beginnend bei seiner Kindheit, endend bei dem Mord an den Potters.
1. Ein Zusammentreffen

So hier also nun meine Voldemort FF, die beleuchten soll, wie er aufgestiegen ist, welches die Horkruxe sind und wird vorerst dort enden, wo es bei ihm auch zum ersten Mal endete. Bei dem Mord an James und Lilly Potter.

Achso, die nächsten drei bis vier Kapitel, sind in Form seiner Erinnerung bzw. Flashback geschrieben.

Viele Liebe Grüsse

Eule

P.S: Hier drin wird ganz gewiss keine Romanze vorkommen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 1

Einer nach dem Anderem apparierte an seine Seite. Bisher waren es nur wenige, doch er wusste, es würden mehr, so viele die sich ihm anschließen würden.  
Die die sich in seinen Weg stellen würden, würden ausgelöscht durch seine treuen Anhänger.

„Wie ich sehe, seid ihr vollständig. Gut so", begann er, „Ihr werdet euch sicherlich fragen, wo ich die letzten drei Jahre gewesen bin? Ich werde euch eine kleine Übersicht geben.  
Sicherlich habt ihr mein und euer Ziel nicht aus den Augen verloren."

Es war nur noch ein Flüstern, welches er von sich gab, doch sie verstanden ihn genau.  
Genau genommen waren alle irritiert über sein Auftreten.  
Er sah eigentlich genauso aus wie früher, aber seine Augen.  
Dieser Blick darin, der Ausdruck war abscheulich.  
Sie waren leer, kalt und zeigten abgrundtiefen Hass und Wissen.

Er fuhr fort.  
„Sicherlich habt ihr diese kleine amüsante Geschichte mit dem Basilisken, während unserer Schulzeit, nicht vergessen. Außerdem erzählte ich euch von meinem Gespräch mit diesem Stümper Slughorn und meinen diesbezüglichen Plänen.

Ein leichtes Zittern ging durch den kleinen Kreis. Alle warteten gespannt, was er zu erzählen hatte.

„Nun, ihr kennt meinen Wunsch, unsterblich zu werden. Nicht in der Geschichte, sondern körperlich. Ich habe mich auf diesen entbehrungsreichen Weg begeben. Bisher…  
ist es mir gelungen meine Seele viermal zu teilen."  
Ein Glimmen des Triumphs war in Toms Augen getreten, bis sich einer mit langen schwarzen Haaren, aus dem Kreis löste.

„Dunkler Lord, erweist ihr uns die Gnade, zu berichten, wie euch diese Großtat gelungen ist?"

„Nein, Lestrange" antwortete Tom süffisant, „ Das ist einzig und allein meine Sache. Wie du sicher verstehst, möchte ich keine idiotischen Nachahmer neben mir haben."  
Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf.

„Ja ich verstehe."  
„Du versteht gar nichts, Lestrange. ICH und nur ich, werde dieses Privileg innehaben. Aber seid unbesorgt, unter meiner Führung und mit meiner stetig wachsenden Macht, werdet auch ihr Ruhm ernten.  
Und bevor ihr verschwindet, befehle ich euch, haltet eure Augen und Ohren offen, ich erwarte Berichte und Interessenten."

Nachdem alle wieder fort waren, apparierte Tom selbst zu einem kleinen Häuschen, mitten im Wald Albaniens.  
Er hing seinen Gedanken nach. Er wollte sich erst wirklich zeigen, sobald er sein Ziel verwirklicht hatte und es kam in greifbare Nähe.

Das erste Mal war nur zum Üben gewesen, ob es überhaupt funktionierte und er war immer noch leicht erstaunt, dass es dann doch so gut gelaufen war.

Er dachte an die Zeit zurück, als er seinen ersten Horcrux geschaffen hatte und der Weg dahin.


	2. Horkrux und Basilisk

Es war faszinierend, selbst nach Jahren konnte er sich an jedes Detail, jede Kleinigkeit, jedes Wort erinnern.

Er war auf einen Satz gestoßen, in einem Buch der Verbotenen Abteilung, der ihn nicht mehr losließ.  
Er hatte ihn in dem Buch _Gar böse Zauberey _gelesen;  
_Von dem Horcrux, der ruchlosesten von allen magischen Erfindungen, wollen wir schweigen und auch keinen Fingerzeig geben._  
Er war enttäuscht gewesen.  
Später sogar sehr wütend.  
Er hatte jedes Buch der Verbotenen Abteilung durchgearbeitet, doch er fand nichts.

Aber er hatte ja auch noch etwas um diese Wut zu kompensieren, war er doch auf der Spur der Kammer des Schreckens.  
„Was für ein verweichlichter Name, für etwas so wunderbares." dachte er.  
Er hatte beschlossen der Spur seines Vorfahren, des reinen und mächtigen Salazar Slytherin, zu folgen. Und in zwei Wochen war sowieso wieder ein Hogsmeade Wochenende und von dort aus konnte er dann seine Nachforschungen über die Horcruxe fortführen.

Vorher aber fand er SIE.  
Das wonach er fünf lange Jahre gesucht hatte. Die verborgene Kammer seines Urahnen und er wäre fähig diesen bittersüßen Schrecken zu wecken, zu bändigen, zu befehlen.  
Er hatte sie endlich gefunden, nachdem er so viel Zeit damit verbracht hatte Spuren nachzugehen, etwas voran zukommen und doch wieder enttäuscht zu werden.

Er war zufällig am Mädchenklo im ersten Stock vorbei gekommen, als er hörte wie sich zwei Weiber über einen defekten Wasserhahn unterhielten.

„Seltsam meinst du nicht auch, Liv?"  
„Na, er ist eben kaputt, Cecile, sieh doch, es sind sogar ganz viele Kratzer dran und der eine sieht richtig unheimlich aus."  
„Apropos, unheimlich aussehen. Was findest du nur an Tarald?"

Tom war weiter gegangen, hatte aber beschlossen sich diesen Wasserhahn etwas genauer anzusehen. Noch in derselben Nacht hatte er sich wieder dorthin gestohlen.  
Tom war nervös, etwas, was er zutiefst verabscheute.

Er besah sich alle Wasserhähne, drehte jeden einzelnen auf. Der letzte funktionierte nicht.  
Er nahm ihn genauer unter die Lupe.  
Da!  
Da war etwas, was absolut nicht dorthin passte.  
Eine Schlange.  
War er endlich am Ziel, war dies der Eingang?

Tom fing an zu sprechen.  
„Größter der Vier von Hogwarts, höre mich an, hochverehrter Slytherin. Ich trage dein Blut, ich bin dein Erbe, verwehre dich mir nicht. Offenbare dein Geheimnis." Das wusste er zwar nicht eindeutig, aber das würde Tom auch nich herausfinden.  
Die Worte kamen als leises Zischeln des Parsel aus seinem Mund.

Erst tat sich nichts. Er fühlte schon eine Woge der Frustration in sich aufsteigen, doch plötzlich erglühte der Hahn, so dass es ihn blendete und während die Waschbecken sich auseinander schoben, gaben sie einen Blick auf einen Geheimgang frei.  
Mit einem weiteren Blick stellte er fest, dass es wohl eher ein Geheimrohr war.

Tom warf einen Blick ins dunkle Innere und ließ sich dann hinab gleiten.  
Als er unten angekommen war, sah er sich um und stellte fest, dass jede Menge Abzweigungen in verschiedene Richtungen führte.

Er ließ sich von seinem Instinkt leiten und fand sich nach kurzer Zeit vor einer starken Eisentür mit eingelassenen Schlangen wieder, deren Augen rot leuchteten.  
Sachte berührte er die Tür und spürte die unbändige Macht dahinter.

„Öffnet mir" zischelte er leise.  
Die Eisentür schwang auf und er trat ein.   
Tom nahm alles in sich auf, die Dunkelheit, der modrige Geruch, alles.  
Während er die Details in sich aufnahm, schritt er weiter und kam vor einer riesigen Statue zum stehen.

„Salazar, endlich. Dein Wille wird bald fortgesetzt."  
Er war am Ziel, beschloss aber, noch etwas zu warten. Warum, wusste er selbst nicht, doch er spürte, dass er sich andere Pläne durchkreuzen würde, würde er jetzt den Basilisken aus seiner Gefangenschaft befreien.

Mit dem größten Gefühl der Befriedigung, wandte Tom sich ab und ging zurück zum Eingang. Als er aus den Waschbecken wieder heraustrat, konnte man immer noch ein infernalisches Glimmen in seinen Augen erkennen.

Zwei Wochen später konnte man ihn kurz in Hogsmeade sehen und danach schien er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.   
Tom war zur Winkelgasse appariert und konnte in einem Buchladen der Nokturngasse gefunden werden, wo er eine Antwort auf seine Horkruxfrage zu finden hoffte.

Und auch dieses Rätsel löste er. Tom fand in einer Ecke ein kleines, schäbiges Buch in dem stand, wonach er suchte.

_Ein Horkrux gehört zu der dunkelsten und bösartigsten Magie, die es in der Zaubererwelt gibt.  
Er kann nur gefertigt werden, wenn man aus Hass und/ oder tiefster Gleichgültigkeit mordet.  
Es funktioniert wie folgt:  
Kurz bevor ein Mensch den Tod findet, denkt man die Formel Animus abiungere.  
Sobald also die ausgewählte Person stirbt, spürt man einen Lufthauch, welchen man mithilfe eines Fingerzeiges in die gewünschte Person oder den gewünschten Gegenstand transferieren kann. Nun ist die Seele geteilt.  
Doch es muss auch gewarnt werden, dies gelingt nur Zauberern, deren Blut reinen Ursprungs ist, da man sonst selbst den Tod findet.  
Zudem ist es wohl nicht ratsam, die Seele mehr als einmal zu teilen._ Verfasser unbekannt.

Ein mächtiges Gefühl der Gier durchzog ihn.  
Jetzt wusste er, was er wollte, er erkannte seinen unausgegorenen Wunsch, der schon so lange in ihm schlummerte.  
Tom wollte unsterblich werden und diese niedere Menschheit um sich scharen.

Sie waren nicht mehr wert, als der Staub des Buches an seinen Fingern.  
Er, nur er allein, hatte das Recht dazu und würde sein Werk beginnen und vollenden.

Und er würde bald damit beginnen.

Nur eine Woche später, ließ er den Basilisken zum ersten Mal frei.  
Das Tier verbreitete Angst und Schrecken und in Tom das Gefühl der vollsten Zufriedenheit und Macht.

Doch es gab Probleme. Diese Angsthasen wollten die Schule schließen. Weil es ja so schlimm sei, das dieser Schmutz versteinert würde. Das musste er um jeden Preis verhindern.  
Doch wie?  
Zunächst einmal beschloss er, eine Art Tagebuch mit seiner Seele und einer Erinnerung zu hinter lassen.  
Auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, hier fühlte Tom sich zu Hause und hier konnte er seinen immensen Wissensdurst nach den dunklen Kräften stillen.

Tom wollte sich nur mit seinem Basilisken beschäftigen, die Bande vertiefen.  
Als er die Toilette betrat, hörte er, dass jemand sich in einer der Kabinen eingeschlossen hatte und geräuschvoll schluchzte.  
Es konnte nur dieses Schlammblut Myrte sein, dieses Geheule war allgemeinhin bekannt.  
Perfekt, dachte er sich grinsend.

Er zog, schon mal vorsorglich, den Taschenkalender aus der Tasche, den er mal von diesem Waisenhaus geschenkt bekommen hatte.

Nebenbei beschwor er das Waschbecken: „Öffne dich".

Eine Weile schien sich nichts zu tun und man sah nur in die gähnende Leere des Tunnels.  
Doch Tom spürte dass sein Geschöpf auf dem Weg zu ihm war und wartete geduldig.

Und er kam, der Basilisk, dieses wunderschöne Geschöpf, mit seinen giftgrünen Schuppen und dem roten Kamm. Mit diesen bernsteinfarbenen, mörderischen Augen.


	3. Horkrux und Basilisk II

Tom sprach ihn an: „ Ich hab ein Opfer für dich. Sie ist etwas besonderes, denn sie wird noch benötigt. Ich muss dir sagen, dass du dich leider nicht an ihr gütlich tun kannst. Ihr wertloser Körper muss erhalten bleiben. Das heißt für dich, du darfst sie nur mit deinem Blick töten.  
Aber du hast Glück, du musst noch nicht einmal nach ihr suchen. Sie ist hier, dort drüben, sie dritte Kabine auf der rechten Seite. Viel Vergnügen."

Kaum hatte Tom geendet, öffnete sich eben diese Kabinentür. Ein Mädchen kam zum Vorschein. Sie hatte struppiges, braunes und glanzloses Haar, ihr Gesicht war übersäht mit Pickeln und als um diesen Effekt der Hässlichkeit noch zu verstärken, trug sie eine Hornbrille, die ihre Augen übermäßig groß erschienen ließen.

„Das hier ist ein Mädchenklo, du bist keines, du hast hier nichts zu suchen." keifte sie.

Jetzt blickte sie von Tom zu dem Basilisken, als ob sie die Schlange eben erst bemerkt hätte.  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Angst.

Während der Basilisk Myrte mit seinem Blick gefangen hielt und ihr den Tod schenkte, hob Tom seine rechte Handfläche auf Brusthöhe und dachte intensiv an die Formel. 

Animus abiungere……

Es schien zu funktionieren!!

Das fühlte sich an, als wäre er gerade splitterfasernackt und mitten im Winter vor die Tür gestürmt.

Er deutete jetzt in Richtung des Buches.  
Ein schwarzer, wabernder Streifen ging von seinem rechten Zeigefinger auf das Buch über.

Im Augenwinkel bemerkte er wie der Körper Myrtes zu Boden fiel, es kümmerte ihn nicht.  
Tom war viel zu eingenommen von dem Schauspiel, welches sich ihm bot.  
Der Streifen nahm ab. Das Buch sah jetzt aus wie in dicken schwarzen Rauch gehüllt. Dieser Rauch verfärbte sich plötzlich rot und verschwand.  
Der Kalender sah genauso unscheinbar aus wie vorher.

Er riss den Blick vom Buch und wandte sich der rieseigen Schlange zu, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.  
„Ich danke dir, du hast deine Aufgabe sehr gut erfüllt. Ich habe noch einen letzten Befehl.  
Lege dich schlafen, schlafe bis du wieder geweckt wirst. Tust du es nicht, wird es dein Ende und unser Schaden sein."  
Der Basilisk neigte seinen Kopf, wie um zu zeigen, das er verstanden hatte und glitt in den Geheimgang, Richtung Kammer davon.

Auch Tom machte sich aus dem Staub. Myrte ließ er liegen. Sie würde sicherlich bald gefunden werden, nicht steif wie die anderen, sondern schlaff, kalt und mit blauen Lippen.

Er ging so schnell er konnte in sein Zimmer und warf sich aufs Bett.  
Ihm war schlecht, er hatte unglaubliche Schmerzen in der Brust und in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Das mussten die Nachwirkungen der Seelenteilung sein.

Etwa eine Stunde später ging es ihm wieder besser und er machte sich auf den Weg zur großen Marmortreppe, denn er hatte seine Mitschüler munkeln hören, dass eine Tote gefunden wurde.

Tom lief Dumbledore fast in die Arme.  
„Tom was machen sie hier? Sie sollten sich zu diesen schlimmen Zeiten, nicht alleine hier alleine herumtreiben.  
„Ich wollte nur sehen, ob es wirklich wahr ist, was man sich erzählt" antwortete er und versuchte eine unschuldig besorgte und verängstigte Miene aufzusetzen, als die Leiche des Mädchens gerade an ihm vorbeigetragen wurde.

Dumbledore richtete erneut das Wort an Tom und sah ihn dabei prüfend an.  
„Sie sollten sich jetzt lieber wieder in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum begeben. Hier ist es für jedermann zu gefährlich."  
„Ja Sir. Gute Nacht Sir."

Tom hatte keine ruhige Nacht, was man annehmen könnte, nach dem was er geschafft hatte.  
Er war verbittert darüber, dass er den Basilisken nun nicht mehr freilassen könnte und er wollte nicht, dass die Schule geschlossen würde.

Er schrieb einen Brief an den Schulleiter.

_Sehr geehrter Professor Dippet, Herr Schulleiter,  
hiermit bitte ich um die Erlaubnis, auch in den Sommerferien in Hogwarts bleiben zu dürfen.  
Wie sie wissen, bin ich sehr mit meinen Studien beschäftigt, die mir eine gesicherte und erfolgreiche Zukunft bringen werden, nach der Schule. Ich bin der Meinung es wäre eine Verschwendung der Zeit, wenn ich mich nach London begeben würde._

Hochachtungsvoll  
Tom Marvolo Riddle

Etwa eine Woche später wurde er dann zum Schulleiter gerufen und dieses Gespräch war dermaßen enttäuschend verlaufen, das er am liebsten diesem alten Mann den Hals umgedreht hätte. Als er endlich wieder vor dem Wasserspeier stand, dachte er nach.

Er musste etwas unternehmen, sofort.  
Tom erfasste einen neuen Plan. Er lief in Richtung der Kerker, denn er wusste, dass dieser Hornochse hier bald auftauchen würde und dann wäre es eine gute Gelegenheit, ihn bloß zu stellen.  
Er hatte Recht behalten. Nachdem er eine gute Weile gewartet hatte, tauchte der andere auf.  
Tom hatte ihn zur Rede gestellt, ihm gesagt, das sein Biest getötet werden müsse, dass er bestimmt nicht gewollt hatte, was hier passiert wäre.  
Doch der andere stürzte sich auf ihn und die Acromantula verschwand. 

Aber Tom war auch das gleichgültig, er hatte dem Ministerium und der Schule einen Schuldigen und eine plausible Erklärung geliefert.  
Dadurch war Hagrid verbannt. Sein Zauberstab wurde zerbrochen, doch Dumbledore hatte sich tatsächlich für ihn eingesetzt und dieser Kerl durfte als Wildhüter an der Schule bleiben.

Aber auch das war egal, Tom spürte immer die Genugtuung, wenn er diesen Halbriesen sehnsuchtsvoll auf die Schule stieren sah. An soviel Dummheit konnte man nur selbst Schuld sein.  
Niemand kam auf die Idee, dass der arme aber brilliante Tom etwas damit zu tun haben könnte. So konnte Tom weiter an seinen neuen Plänen feilen und seine Gruppe der Bewunderer vergrößern und um sich scharen, sie hörten sich fasziniert seine Ausführungen an und machten alles was er sagte, hielten alles richtig was er für richtig hielt.

Voldemort streckte sich in seinem Sessel, füllte sein Weinglas nach und dachte weiter an die Vergangenheit und seinen zweiten Horcrux, der taktisch schon besser war.


	4. Schulalltag und neue Pläne

Auch dieses Mal hatte es ihn eine Menge Zeit der Recherche gekostet, bis er auf die Lösung stieß.  
Er suchte nach seiner Abstammung, seinen Vorfahren. Da er, seitdem er wusste das er ein Zauberer war, davon ausging, dass sein Vater der magische Teil seiner Eltern war, machte er sich auf die Suche nach ihm. Seine Mutter hätte es nicht gewesen sein können, sonst hätte sie ihn bestimmt nicht weggegeben und war danach gestorben. Er ging davon aus, dass sein Vater etwas Besonderes war und schon vor seiner Geburt starb.

In sämtlichen Verzeichnissen suchte Tom nach ihm. Doch fand er nichts.  
Vielleicht war er auf eine andere Schule gegangen? Wie sollte er das denn jetzt wieder herausfinden?

Erstmal auf dem einfachen und freundlichen Weg. Ein Versuch war es wert. Und natürlich stand das Glück auf Toms Seite.  
Nachdem er sämtlichen Schulen, von denen er wusste, dass es sie gab, einen Brief geschickt hatte, in dem er höflich anfragte, ob sein Vater jemals auf der Schule gewesen sei und die Umstände erklärt hatte, warum er diese Auskunft wollte, erhielt er von sämtlichen Schulen die bedauernde Absage, dass kein Schüler mit dem Namen Riddle auf ihrer Schule gewesen sei.

Danach fragte er im Ministerium, doch auch da war nie ein Zauberer namens Riddle verzeichnet worden.

Tom war frustriert. Das konnte doch nicht möglich sein!  
War es tatsächlich der Fall, dass seine verräterische Mutter, die ihn zurückgelassen hatte, den magischen Teil der Familie ausmachte?  
Was für eine scheußliche Vorstellung, einfach widerlich.

Nun gut, er suchte auch hier nach Hinweisen. Denn er wurde nach seinem Großvater benannt, das heißt dann wohl, dass dieser hier auf der Schule war? Also wälzte er sämtliche Schülerverzeichnisse durch.  
Und genauso war es.  
Marvolo Gaunt!  
So heißt er also.  
Er fand auch einen Mann und eine Frau mit demselben Nachnamen, Morfin und Merope, alle in Slytherin gewesen. Seine Verwandten, oder besser gesagt sein Großvater, Onkel und seine Mutter?  
Er konnte es nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen.

Dann kamen die ganzen Stammbäume dran.  
Er war dermaßen in die Suche vertieft, dass selbst seine so genannten Freunde ihn fragten, was denn los sei.  
Er wimmelte sie nur ab. Ihre Fragen würde er beantworten, wenn er Zeit hätte.  
Und sie fügten sich. Wurde Tom doch bewundert. Es war ihm nur recht, das würde ihm irgendwann sicherlich nützlich sein.

Die Lösung des Rätsels fand er wie schon so oft in der Nokturngasse.

Was Tom dort fand, ließ ihn an seiner Bestimmung nicht mehr zweifeln.  
Es war ein magischer Stammbaum des Salazar Slytherin.  
Dieser Stammbaum war so verzaubert, dass er von selbst die Namen der Geborenen und Eingeheirateten einfügte. Was natürlich in hohem Maße aufschlussreich war.

Sein Name, _Tom Marvolo Riddle_, stand zuoberst.  
Von diesem zweigten zwei Linien ab. _Merope Gaunt _und _Tom Sebastian Riddle _( Muggel).  
Auch hier gingen jeweils zwei Linien ab.  
Bei seiner Mutter waren es _Marvolo_ und _Meliflua Gaunt._Das mussten seine Grosseltern sein.  
Bei seinem Vater standen die Namen _George Herman _und _Elizabeth Nicole Riddle_.  
Pah, seine Muggelgrosseltern.

Er las nicht weiter, das wäre absolut unnötig, er wusste, das er tatsächlich vom großen Salazar Slytherin abstammte.  
Tom hatte es geahnt, seitdem der Sprechende Hut ihn einen wahren Slytherin genannt hatte.

Gut, auch das wusste er jetzt.  
Jetzt hieß es sie ausfindig machen. Was überhaupt kein Problem darstellte. Hinter den Namen der Schüler, auf den Schülerlisten, standen die Wohnorte und er wusste, dass seine Mutter aus Little Hangeleton kam.  
Galt es nur noch den Wohnort dieser Muggel ausfindig zu machen, die mussten ausgelöscht werden. Nichts sollte auch nur daran erinnern, dass es in seinem Blut etwas Unreines gab.

Dieses Mal stellte es sich als Vorteil heraus, unter Muggeln aufgewachsen zu sein.  
Er war einfach nach London spaziert und hatte die Auskunft angerufen und wie erstaunlich, diese Muggel wohnten ebenfalls in Little Hangelton.  
Auch gut, dann konnte er alles an einem Tag erledigen.

Mehr bedurfte es aber seinen „Besuch" zu planen, vor allem das Wann und Wie, da er ja nicht wusste was ihn erwartete.  
Tom hatte aber keine Zeit, den Besuch schon in den nächsten Wochen zu machen.

Er musste sich etwas der Schule widmen, der Truppe die er um sich scharte und außerdem musste er sich sowieso etwas bedeckt halten, damit dieser alte Zausel Dumbledore ihm nicht auf die Nerven ging.

Auch hielt er Vorträge, vor seiner Gruppe. Es ging immer nur um Reinblütigkeit, Macht, Blutsverräter, Muggelgeborene und Frauen.  
„ Wichtig ist immer, dass man vorsichtig arbeitet. Die die infiltriert werden, sollen keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Das kann man zum Beispiel mit regelmäßigen Geldspenden für wohltätige Zwecke erreichen.  
Es ist auch ratsam, im Zaubereiministerium zu arbeiten. Dort erfährt man viel.  
Da wir Reinblüter schon im Voraus Respekt und Ansehen genießen, macht es uns das leichter. Schließlich ist unser Blut nicht verschmutzt, wir haben Geld und natürlich ist der Großteil von uns intelligent.  
Wir können auch Legilimentik anwenden, allerdings erfordert es Übung und Erfahrung sie so anwenden zu können, dass es der Betreffende nicht merkt."  
Lestrange warf eine Frage ein.  
„ Was ist mit den Blutsverrätern und Schlammblütern die sich uns anschließen wollen?"  
„ Du Idiot, Nichts. Lass sie stehen, solchen Dreck brauchen wir nicht. Klar?"  
Alle nickten und Tom fuhr fort, während die anderen aufmerksam zuhörten.  
„ Alles was nicht reinblütig ist, ist Abschaum. Sie könnten Verräter sein und zudem sind sie viel zu weich. Sie besitzen nicht die nötige Härte und lassen sich zu einfach von den Guten einschleimen. Was nützt uns so was? Nichts.  
Was ich und wir brauchen ist absolute Treue und Loyalität, die nur unter Reinblütern zu finden ist."  
Wieder kam eine Frage.  
„Was ist mit den Frauen? Die sind doch auch weich?"  
„ Das sind sie in der Tat, doch wenn sie richtig erzogen worden sind ist das kein Problem. Außerdem sind Frauen nützlich. Sie sind zu unserer Zierde da, sie sollen unsere Wünsche befriedigen. Wir können mit ihnen machen was wir wollen. Aber ich warne euch. Seid nicht zu hart, jedenfalls nicht dauernd, sonst gebären sie keine Kinder und somit keine Erben."

Tom hob die Runde auf und schickte alle zu Bett, morgen würde wieder ein anstrengender Schultag anstehen.

So zogen sich die Tage und Wochen dahin, bestehend aus Schule, Hausaufgaben und Lernen  
( Ja auch lernen, Tom wollte keine absoluten Dummköpfe um sich haben).

Hin und wieder fanden auch Anschläge auf die anderen Häuser statt, denen immer schlimme Verletzungen folgten.  
Manchen wurden alle Knochen aus Armen und Beinen gehext, anderen wuchsen fürchterliche Furunkel und andere eklige Sachen.  
Und immer wieder geschah es, dass während Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Schüler aus den Häusern Griffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff von wild gewordenen Geschöpfen angegriffen wurden.  
Auf diese Art und Weise wurde ein Gryffindor von einem verrückt gewordenen Hippogreif so schwer verletzt, dass er ins St. Mungos musste und erst zum nächsten Schuljahr zurückkam.  
Auch ein Hufflepuff war angegriffen worden. Von einem Thestral, sodass er drei Monate bei Mme. Pomfrey lag, die mit Aufbieten ihres ganzen Könnens die fehlenden Stücke aus Haut, Gewebe, Sehnen, Muskeln und Gefäßen, an den Armen und Beinen des Schülers wieder herstellte.

Die Zeit plätscherte vor sich hin und Tom brauchte dringend mal wieder etwas Abwechslung.  
Er war jetzt im siebten Schuljahr und das Gefasel der Lehrer, über die Abschlussprüfungen, gingen ihm gehörig gegen den Strich.  
Tom hatte sich überlegt in den Osterferien, seinen besonderen Besuch zu machen.  
So meldete er sich also für eine Fahrkarte nach Kings Cross, den Rest der Ferien würde er bei den Lestrange verbringen.

Die Lestrange lebten in einer Villa, die schon seit Jahrhunderten in Besitz deren Familie war.  
Sie war prunkvoll eingerichtet, mit dunklen schweren Möbeln und man fand überall Gold, Silber und Grün.

Er verhielt sich wie immer höflich und zuvorkommend, sodass die Eltern von Rodolphus schwer begeistert von ihm waren. Schade, dass sie keine Tochter hatten, die sie mit ihm verheiraten könnten.  
Tom bekam ein Zimmer zugewiesen, welches einen wuchtigen Schrank und ein ebenso wuchtiges Himmelbett enthielt. Beides aufwändig mit Weinranken und kleinen, fetten Engeln verziert. Scheußlich. Zudem befand sich noch ein riesiger Mahagonischreibtisch darin.

Er hatte sich überlegt am nächsten Abend nach Little Hangleton zu apparieren und zuerst die Gaunts besuchen.  
Was er auch tat.


End file.
